Curiosity
by Kairi248
Summary: Unlike most demigods, Demetria had never felt bitter towards her Olympian mother.  One-shot.


**Author's note:**

**Okay, so this would happen be my first fan fiction, so it's more than likely not very good xD**

**This idea just popped into my head the other day. Reviews would be absolutely lovely!  
><strong>

To be honest, I was never the type who felt bitter towards my Olympian parent. Unlike just about every other demigod out there, I viewed having a goddess for a mother as just a fact. I never felt like I was missing out on anything. I've never had a connection to Demeter, because she left immediately after I was born. Just like every other godly parent, she never stuck around.

We lived on our own for a while, my father and I, until he fell in love with and married a woman, when I was around three. The woman, Jenn, had cared for Me as if I were her own. To me, Jenn was my mother. I always knew that we weren't biologically related. It was even an open subject, but we never cared. We even kind of looked alike. The only thing that stood out were my green eyes, compared to her blue. Besides that, we had the same blonde hair, and tan skin. Anyway, things were perfect. We had our own little family. John, Jenn and Demetria.

When I was 11, I was sent to Camp Half Blood for the summers, to train and learn to fight against the monsters. Even now, at 16, I don't mind, but I'm always eager to go back home. I've noticed how all of my friends were either bitter or longing towards their Olympian parents. I didn't understand it. Sure, I was curious about Demeter, but never angry. I never hated her. What was there to be resentful about? Without the Olympians, none of the half-bloods would exist. And the gods made sure their children had Camp Half-blood to go to, if need be. Sure, they didn't exactly show up for parent-teacher night at school, but that was okay.

It was the day of the 2nd Titan War when I saw her. I was outside, along with half of the Apollo cabin, most of the Ares cabin, the Hermes' cabin, and the rest of my cabin, helping to hold off the enemy at our assigned area. It took everything we had to stop them from reaching Olympus. Katie was having us use poison ivy to try and restrain them. Monsters kept coming at us left and right. I may not have been a child of Ares, but I was pretty handy with a knife. Monsters were disintegrating everywhere. The archers in the Apollo cabin were taking down monster after monster with their bows. I heard the sound of out of place voices. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hades leading Nico, Persephone and Demeter past us, towards Olympus. I turned to look, and she had stopped to watch me. Her piercing green eyes met mine, and for a moment we just looked at each other. It was almost as if time had slowed down. This was Demeter, this was my real mother. She watched me with what seemed to be curiosity and interest. We seemed to reach a silent understanding. Without words we understood each other perfectly. We were on the same side, fighting the same battle. There was no feeling of constant need, nor any awkward feelings between either of us. It was just curiosity and peace. I was helping to defend her family, just as she was defending mine. I thought of all the half bloods who were throwing their lives away, just to aid the titans. They didn't understand that the gods had no choice but to leave their children behind...they felt rejected and unwanted by the Olympians...but I knew better. I understood and she seemed grateful. The Fates were cruel only if you let them be. They messed with your mind, if you made it easy. I stood frozen, watching my mother, and thinking about this for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Demeter gave me a warm smile accompanied with a slight nod before she continued on her way. That was the first and last time I saw her.

I was never bitter or angry. I didn't need her as a mother, because I had Jenn. But although we didn't share a mother-daughter relationship like her and Persephone, or Jenn and I, I knew she thought of me. Just as I thought of her.

She would forever be a curiosity.


End file.
